Trixie's family
|kind = Unicorn |sex = Female |mane = Light and very pale gold |coat = Brilliant gamboge |relatives = Trixie (daughter) |cutie mark = |headercolor = #E09B3C |headerfontcolor = #EDE278}} Jack Pot, or Jackpot; 'Spectacle', or 'Showcase'; and an unnamed unicorn mare are unicorn ponies who appear as Trixie's family members in the season eight episode Grannies Gone Wild, the season nine episode Between Dark and Dawn, and the IDW comics. Development and designs Jack Pot shares his color scheme with Trixie. When about asked Trixie's mother's name on Twitter in March 2016, writer Ted Anderson replied, "Maybe something with 'Spectacle' or 'Showcase.' Connects to the 'tricks' idea of her daughter's name." In response to questions regarding Jack Pot's relation to Trixie on Twitter, director Jim Miller and story editor Nicole Dubuc mainly replied with "��". Miller also posited, "The question is, does HE know he’s Trixie’s dad?" He later clarified, "Yes, we were implying that he was indeed TX's dad. It's not explicitly stated, and Hasbro may decide to change their minds down the line somewhere, but we thought it was a fun nod to her parentage, and made..." "...sense that he was a possibly washed up Vegas style stage magician with a penchant for older ladies. Whether or not he's aware he has a daughter is up for debate." Depiction in the series In the season eight episode Grannies Gone Wild, Trixie's father Jack Pot appears as a stage magician at Flim and Flam's Las Pegasus resort hotel alongside fellow magician Big Bucks. They first appear in DJ Pon-3's dance club checking out Granny Smith, Auntie Applesauce, Apple Rose, and Goldie Delicious on the dance floor. After a bit of flirting, they invite the "Gold Horseshoe Gals" to their magic show at the Ponet Fantastique theater later that evening, promising to save them a spot on stage. Later, during Jack Pot and Big Bucks' magic show, they invite the grannies onto the stage to serve as assistants in their signature magic trick, the Splashtastic Escape. However, Rainbow Dash interrupts the trick and knocks the magicians' water tank over. In an effort to save face, Jack Pot and Big Bucks convince the audience that it was all part of the show, and they run away using one of Jack Pot's smoke bombs. In the season nine episode Between Dark and Dawn, Jack Pot appears alongside Big Bucks again giving a magic show, with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna in the audience. Depiction in the comics In , Trixie's mother appears on page 4 dropping her daughter off at her first day of school at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. In , an unnamed ancestor of Trixie's appears as one of the participants in a music competition held in ancient Canterlot. Other depictions A blurb on page 169 of The Ultimate Guide: All the Fun, Facts and Magic of My Little Pony reads, "DID YOU KNOW? Trixie's father, Jackpot, was a famous stage magician. His most impressive trick was the Splashtastic Escape, performed with his friend Big Bucks. It's no surprise that Trixie loves magic shows too!" Quotes }} Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name (Jack Pot): Jack Hammer. References Category:Parents Category:Supporting characters